Music of the Heart
by ixcheldiaz
Summary: Peagan Moore has known the Jonas Brothers for a couple of years, and at first she hit it off really well with Joe, until he me Sandra Williams, that is. The Jonas Brothers, Peagan and a couple of other friends spend a couple of days at a spa. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Peagan Moore has known the Jonas Brothers for a couple of years. At first, she hit it off with Joe really well, until he met Sandra Williams, that is. Still being really close friends with Nick and Kevin, she stays in a spa/hotel with them and a couple of other friends as they get away for a couple of days. Will new romance blossom? Will old flames rekindle? KJ/OC, NJ/OC, and JJ/OC. Pleas R&R.

Chapter One:

Peagan Moore sighed as her mustang pulled up in front of the building. It had been a hard and stressful day in the recording studio. Getting out of the car, her face brightened when she spotted a familiar face.

"Alyson." she cried, embracing the younger girl when she reached her.

"Oh, my God! Peagan! How've you been?" the young Camp Rock star, Alyson Stoner, asked.

"I've been good, but stressed. I'm so glad to get away for a couple of days." Peagan said, looking up at the five star spa in front of her.

"_Not gonna give us any hugs, are you? Oh, I see how you are." _came a new voice. Turning around, Peagan came face to face with the youngest member of the popular boy band, _**The Jonas Brothers**_.

"Nick!" Peagan wrapped her arms around the boy in a tight hug. "I've missed you! How are you guys?" she asked, releasing Nick, and embracing his two older brothers, Kevin, and then Joe.

"We've been good. How 'bout you?" Kevin asked, draping his arm over her shoulders.

Peagan grinned at him. "I'm good. Stressed, but good. Things are hectic at work. But, at least I've made some good friends there, so it's all good. But, enough about me, what about you guys, what are you doing here?"

"We're here because we wanted to get away for a couple of days, after Camp Rock, and Alyson suggested this place, though we didn't know that it was a spa at the time." Joe said thoughtfully, speaking for the first time since arriving.

* * *

Once inside the lobby of the building, Peagan couldn't help but be amazed. She had been to many spas before, but there was an aura about this place. Barely listening to the guide, Peagan took in the masterpieces of famous Italian painters such as Michael Angelo, Leonardo Da Vinci, as well as many others.

_It looks like something straight out of a museum in Italy. _she thought excitedly.

"_And then the pool is right down this hallway." _Peagan perked up, hearing the last line.

"Pool? There's a pool here?" Peagan asked like a kid in a candy store. "Can we go now?" she turned to the group, eyes pleading, and a pout firmly in place. "Please?"

"Alright." Joe sighed. "But only if you stop whining." He said as he nudged her with his shoulder playfully. Peagan pretended to be insulted, then stuck her tongue out at him.

"You two make such a cute couple." their guide stated, causing the others to start laughing.

"Oh, we're not dating." Peagan said, then under her breath, "At least not anymore."

"Yeah, she's not my girlfriend." Joe supplied, shrugging his shoulders.

"_I'm his girlfriend." _came the voice of Sandra Williams, Joe's girlfriend of a month.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My bad." the guide apologized. "Let me show you to your rooms, and then you can head down to the pool." she said, smiling at Peagan, as the girl's eyes sparkled.

* * *

"Anyone up for a game of chicken?" Megan Clarkson, Alyson's cousin asked.

"I'm game." Peagan said. "Any takers?" she asked, looking around at the rest of the group, then fixated her eyes on Kevin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, a slight panic lacing his voice.

"You are going to play." she stated.

"I am?"

"You are."

"Fine." Kevin disappeared under the water, the re-appeared next to her seconds later. Sinking back down, he got low enough so that she could climb onto his shoulders. Resurfacing, he noticed that Megan was already on Nick's shoulders as well.

"You're going down." he told his brother, while Nick just snorted. Then the girls classed hands, and tried to push each other over.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank CRTcutechick61185 for being the first person to review this story! Thanks!

Chapter Two:

Back in their rooms, the girls where getting ready to turn it for the night.

"So, it seems to me the you like Nick, huh Megan?" Alyson teased her cousin.

"I don't know what you mean." The strawberry-blonde claimed, as a light pink blush tinted her cheeks.

"Sure you don't, hun." her cousin laughed. "Hey, Peagan, what are you thinking about?"

Peagan looked up in surprise, her bright blonde hair falling over her ice-blue eyes. "Huh?" she asked.

"What are you thinking about?" Alyson repeated her earlier question.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just doing a Google search on the paintings in the lobby. They're all from famous Italian painters. Leonardo Da Vinci, Michael Angelo, and others. It's fascinating."

"Whatever." Alyson said, causing the room to erupt in giggles.

* * *

"So, you and Peagan. Huh, Kevin?" Joe asked, trying to sound casual.

"You know that Peagan and I are only really close friends, Joe. And even if we were more, what would it be to you? You have a girlfriend. And, besides, you're the one who… well, you know better than I do."

"Let's not take that trip down memory lane again." Nick said. "So, what else should we talk about?" He looked around at his older brothers.

"Well, you and Megan sure seemed chummy." Joe said, looking at Nick with amusement reflected in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." the youngest of the Jonas Brothers claimed.

"So, you still pinning for Miley, Nick?" Kevin asked. "I thought that you go over that when we went on tour together over the summer."

"I did." Nick started, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I still love her. Like a sister!" he quickly clarified, seeing the look on both his brother's faces. "But, Megan, she's nothing like the type of girls I normally like, but, she makes me feel something that Miley never did."

"Wow," Joe let out a breath, "You're quite the sap."

* * *

The next morning, everyone was drawn out of their rooms, as the aroma of pancakes and waffles seeped through their doors.

"Wow, this food looks amazing." Peagan said as she sat down at the table, next to Joe. Taking a bit of one of the pancakes on her plate, she made a sound of contentment in the back of her throat. "This tastes amazing, my compliments to the chef."

"_Well, thank you very much." _came a voice from behind Peagan and Joe. Turning around, she spotted a young woman about eighteen or nineteen. She had bright red hair, that reached her mid back. Letting her eyes trail upwards, Peagan could tell that underneath the big shirt that she was wearing, the girl had an hour glass figure. She had curves around her midsection, and they widened around her hips as well as her breasts. The young woman had fair skin, except for the natural pink tint in her cheeks that brought out her red-ish-brown eyes, that seemed to light up her entire face.

"Hello, my name is Angel Woods, and I'll be your chef during your stay here. I hope that you enjoyed the food."

"The food was delicious, thank you." Peagan said.

"Really, take that as a compliment coming from her." Joe said, "It's not that she's a picky eater, but she's just really picky when it comes to the people making her food. You've passed, not many people have. Congratulations." Joe extended his hand towards Angel. "I'm Joe Jonas by the way, and this lovely picky chef chooser is-"

"Peagan Moore." Angel interrupted him. "I'm a fan. I especially love your song _Your New Girlfriend_."

Peagan blushed, "Thanks," she said, more color flooding to her already heated cheeks. "I had a lot of fun recording that one. I figured that more girls have gone through that at least once in their life."

"Have you?"

Sandra started pounding Joe on the back when he started choking on a piece of his waffles.

"I'm okay," Joe said, "It just started going down my windpipe."

"Um, no." Peagan replied Angel's earlier question. "I haven't had a relationship quite that bad, but I've had my share of bad relationships, just like anyone else has."

* * *

As Nick finished unpacking his belongings, there was a knock on his door.

"I wonder who that is." Nick muttered to himself, positioning his _Mr. President_ pillow that his mom gave him on his bed, before crossing the room.

Opening the door, he was shocked to see the person on the other side.

"Miley."

"Hello, lover."


End file.
